Youko's Girl
by HieisAi
Summary: I am the daughter of a dead being. The cherished secret nobody knew about. The young lady my mother, Hana, raised diligently on her own. I am the daughter of... Look inside to find the rest! Rating may go up for later chappies.
1. Default Chapter

Hey peoples! Im here with a new fic called Youko's Girl. This just came to me tonight (sunday) when I was watching Daddy Day Care. Don't ask me why. And don't worry, I'll finish Black Rose. No worries about that. Anywho, let's start this, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I do, however, own Kita, Naomi, Mayura, and Hana. Got that? Good.

Youko's Girl

I am the daughter of a dead being. The cherished secret nobody knew about. The young lady my mother, Hana, raised diligently on her own. I am the daughter of Youko Kurama.

No, no one ever knew about me. My dear father kept my birth a secret from the first second, having fear of anyone ever finding out about his two weaknesses: me and my mother. He did very well in protecting and providing for us. But, he never did get to spend much time with my mother and I, which, I think, led to her untimely death. She was about to give birth to my first sibling, but passed away. She brought the baby to Heaven with her, and I am a wealthy heiress because of that.

I doubt my father ever got over the baby's death. Or my mother's, for that matter. He was certain that baby was going to be a boy, and that boy would have been his heir, had he been born. My father went into a state of depression after my mother died. He didn't pay attention to me at all. It was as if the whole world could have collapsed and he couldn't have cared less. Of course, I was a wreck. My mother had just died, after all. My primary caregiver, my life source, my friend.

When I was about fifteen years of age, my father left. He told me he would be back, so I waited for him. I waited and waited. For several days I did just that until his companion, Karasu, told me what happened.

_Shot by a hunter..._

I can still hear the words now. The simple words that made my life a living hell.

Present

Heart thumping, feet pounding into the ground below, I ran as fast as my kitsune feet could carry me. Kind of sad, isn't it? That fear can take over your natural instincts and bring a set of new ones.

My silver hair flowed out behind me, having lost my hair tie some time ago. My amber orbs looked all around, in search of the evil dog demon who was chasing after me just a moment ago. I stand at 5'6" now. Taller than I used to be, at least. My heart rate slowed down as my feet did, and finally, came to a restful pace. I placed my hands on my knees, and bent over. My flat stomach was telling me I needed food. Soon.

A set of hands came to rest upon my shoulders. I spun around to have a set of lips rest upon my own. By the familiarity of them, I knew who it was, and immediately kissed back. When he pulled back, smiling, I hugged him closely.

"Naomi..."

"Why were you running?"

"Fucking dog demon. Told me my breasts were full, wanted to take me."

"Hmmm? ... Damn, he was right!"

"Shut up, N'omi."

"I'm sorry... It is close to the start of your cylce, then?"

I nodded my head. He laughed lightly.

"When is it the fifth month?"

I took some time, calculating when the last time I went into heat was.

"Not this one, next one."

"Kami, Kita, I don't know if I can stand the wait."

"You'll have to, or else I won't call on you for help. Hmmm... Who will I get? Maybe that pretty boy, Suiichi, from school."

Naomi whimpered, making me lose all control. I loved him so much.

"Maybe you won't have to wait, after all, N'omi..." I said in a sexy, seductive voice.

He kissed me, tongue entering the mouth he knew only so well. I waited for the next part, but he pulled away, and said in a husky voice,

"Until next time, Kita."

When I got over the shock of him leaving me after I had basically let him have me, I took a light jog, then sat down on a log with some brown muchrooms on it, and reflected on the past few days.

I wondered when Mayura would open the portal to Ningenkai again. I had to have been in the Makai for several days now.

"Kita!" I hear a voice behind me.

"Mayura! Kami, you scared me! When did you open the portal back up?"

"Just now. Come on, let's get back."

Mayura, my dear friend and "nanny", walked back to where the portal was, and lept through it. I followed suit, landing in the living room of our mansion. I was happy to be home.

Instinctivley, I placed my ivory fingers on the pendant that hung into the hollow of my neck. It always comforted me, even in the darkest of times. I normally felt lonely and heartbroken after my visits to the Makai. The place, and the people, always reminded me of how I had no family and just one mere friend, who was more my nanny than anything else. I sighed, wondering what my poor life would be like at this very second if I had not been orphaned 2 years ago.

I would always imagine myself running in Makai, chatting with the other Spirit kitsune girls, and planning a future with Karasu's son, Naomi... It would've been a great life...

I snapped out of my pendant-caused stupor, and jogged into the kitchen, starving. I defenitely needed food after my venture into Makai. Living in Ningenkai for 2 years had done no good, only bad. I depended on food like I depended on air and water. That was not good for visiting Makai every month. Eventually, I will live in Makai full-time... As soon as Mayura will let me out of this harbor. And as soon as Naomi can find me living quarters... Yes, a small hut will be lovely.

Munching on some crackers, I turned on the television, eager to watch the re-runs that were on every Saturday... So pathetic, that we live by made-up worlds and people to make us feel better about our simple lives, isn't it? I should think so. In Makai, our lives revolve around mating, fighting, and wondering where our next meal will come from, and when.

Mating... That word sounds so weird in the Ningenkai... We call mating sex, or... What other silly words did my classmates use? Oh, yes, that black-haired one... Yusuke, I think, called it "fucking"... But that's a curse, too, ne? Goodness, all these nonsense words confuse me... In Makai everone is so real, nothing is kept secret, everything is out in the open. Except for feelings, of course, which everyone keeps hidden, Kami forbid anyone know your weaknesses.

Unless, of course, you find someone you truly connect with, then you share everything with them, down to the very last drop. That is what Naomi and I have. Karasu has pressured Naomi many times to take a mate, but he refuses each encounter. Do you know why? My love says he waits for me. He waits day and night until I can live in Makai on my own. He is that confident in me, that I will not "date" or "fuck" other men. How I wish I was that confident in him...

.: Author's Note :.

To those of you who are worried about my other series: NO! I have NOT stopped, i was just camping over the weekend, so I have some catch-up to do real quick before you all get real angy at me.

Youko's Girl ... This story goes along the lines of romance, deceit, (sp?) and vengeance. Sooooo... Just please review and tell me what you all think! Also, tell me if you want Kita to stay with Naomi, or go with a YYH boy, and if so, tell me who. I would be easiest for em to do Hiei, so, please, try to make a girl with a crap load of homework happy...

.: End Author's Note :.


	2. A 7 month wait

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... _

_Some info on the last chapter: You might have thought when Kita was talking about her school and such that she was not friends with Yusuke, but she is. She was just unsure of who said "fucking". So... yeah, that's all I have to say... On with the fic!_

**Youko's Girl**

**A Seven Month Wait**

Slowly, always slowly, I walked to school. Ahead, on the dirt path, I saw Yusuke and Keiko on the side, talking. More emotional and heart-felt than normal. In the idiotic blue uniform, I slowly crossed paths with them; they were obviously in a fight. I guessed she was dumping him... Little did I know, I was right.

"Take your seats, Yusuke, Keiko, Kita, Suiichi. The lesson is on page 221. Please read from there to 225. Then, answer the questions on the board," Mr. Takanaka said, crossly. He was always upset with our group for being late, but what did we care? We were constantly late,and we had fun in the courtyard, playing, joking, and pretending to flirt.

Our group's relationship was like that. I could run up to Suiichi, jump on him, entangle my hands in his hair, put my forehead real close to his, whisper, "Wanna have some fun after school today?", and he would just hold me up by my ass, and kiss my cheek.

I wasn't allowed to do that Yusuke, though.

At least... Not when Keiko was around... But I had a feeling I'd be doing that a lot more often.

I took my seat next to Suiichi, and opened the textbook to page 221.

Skip to Lunch

Yusuke came to the lunch table, sat down across from Suiichi and me, and banged his head on the table.

"Bad day, huh?" I asked.

"Go to Hell. Stop screwing with me, Kita."

"You know what? Let's try this again. Have a bad day, Yusuke?"

He mumbled, then answered me with, "Yeah."

"What happened, hun?"

"Keiko happened... She dumped me... Again! She said that was the last time I was going to be a jerk to her, and that she's been dating someone else for about a week now."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke... You don't deserve that. You were never a jerk to her. And you know what? She doesn't deserve you. You are way too good for her. So, don't worry, okay? We'll get real boozed up tonight, and have a great time, like always."

Yusuke nodded his head, and his mood semed to brighten a little. He got up to get a soda, and Suiichi put a caring arm around me. He pulled me close, and said softly in my ear, "Watch out, Kita. He's got a lot of anger and sorrow in him. He may hurt you. If he did, I'd never forgive myself... So just be careful, alright?"

I kissed his cheek, hugged him, and got up.

"Where are you going?", Suiichi asked me.

"Home. It's too good a day to spend in school. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

15 minutes later

At home, I was very pleased and tickled inside to find that Mayura wasn't home. I stole her portal necklace form her bureau, and opened one to Makai, where Naomi was supposed to be. I took off the ring that hid my youko looks and supressed the personality that came with them, and jumped through.

Almost immediately, a sword was at my throat.

"Naomi, you jerk! Get off!", I half-yelled. Quickly, but passionately, he kissed me, brought the knife away, and picked me up.

Having my youko instincts come rushing back at me full-force, I wrapped my long legs around his waist, and pressed against him to kiss his neck.

I brushed his long black hair away to reveal the semi-permanent mark I had left there months earlier, and kissed it. I felt his hard muscles against my lower stomach, and his worn hands run through my hair.

"I missed you, koi," Naomi half-moaned.

"Mmmmm..." I responded. Truth be told, despite my other life, I missed my koi so much. Even though I was going to be so drunk tonight and have a horrible hangover in the morning and get mild pleasure, I wanted to visit Naomi before I did so. I hated feeling guilty, so I always visited him before I did such unforgiveable acts.

Soon, my arms were around his neck, and his tongue was battling with mine. Funny, isn't it? That only a few days away from your loved one can make you have such a strong desire for them.

Naomi pulled away a little, still holding me, and said, "My father's tried to make me take a mate again." That saddened me very much.

"...You will wait for me, ne?", I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I hate disappointing my father. And you know it. But, if you want me to wait, I will wait for you."

My lips met his in a passionate thank-you.

"In 7 months is my 18th birthday. I will come here, and let you have me fully. I know how you hate those ningen contraptions, and you won't have to use them anymore. Then, we... We'll have a family. A family, Naomi! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah... I'll be a dad..."

"Well, the soon-to-be mother has to go before her nanny gets back and finds her portal necklace is gone and so is the 17-year old, who is supposed to be in school."

We kissed one more time, and I knew that would be my last visit until next month, when I went into heat.

_I am so so so so so sorry about not updating in like forever. I was really busy with school, and then I had to sort out this huge arguement with my best friend; she was really upset at me. Again, I am sorry. Will (most likely) not happen again._

Ai


	3. Authoress Apology

Hello...

Goodness, I am SO sorry for not updating. I hate doing this to you wondeful people. But, I haven't had any time to myself lately, and my computer is in the living room (coutesy of my dear mother). My mom is always looking over my shoulder, so, like, half of the fics i have bookmarked are G. Don't like 'em, but I have to. And if she EVER saw these things I am writing, she would absolutely kill me! I'm serious, she's, like, super censor mom. It's gotten to the point where it's not even funny. I can't say "freaking", and that's not even "frickin'". Grrrr... It's really annoying. And, again, I apologize for not updating. I know how it feels not to get an update, and it's horrible. So sorry. I know, I've apologized before, and I really mean it.

Chapter 3 coming soon!

ok. THANK YOU Birdy06 !!! u just saved me. thanks to Birday06, i must make a correction. eh... i dont know how this is gonna work, but, wutevr. KARASU was NOT youko's companion. man, and i thought i knew it all. see, i discovered yu yu on the net before i watched the tv show, so before i decided to watch it, i did as much research as i could so i wouldnt be lost or anything. so... Naomi, hes not gonna be Karasus son anymore. Hes gonna be Kuronue's son. They are spirit fox demons, ne? if theyre not, please tell me what he is. i must know. ummm... everything will be explained by chapter 4, do not worry. (I write them during French... Hate my teacher, she's a bitch) but haven't gotten a chance to type up. the shadows WILL be bathed in light. the light of WRITING, that is! sry, had to do that. was a dare. i have everything written out up to chapter 5, and im still working. as soon as i get some TIME ALONE i WILL update, i PROMISE.

due to a request, i will be putting some Hiei/Kurama action in here, too. i can't believe u guys love my Hiei/Kurama pairing that much! I feel SO loved! alright then, by chapter 5 or six ill have action in there, whether it be discreet or a full-out lemon. tell me what kind you want. I WILL comply, most likely. thanks for the reviews.. keep it, they get me real motivated.


	4. Authoress Note

Hey, everyone. Okay, I'm going to ramble, so get ready.

First I had absolutely no time for this b/c of fucking homework all my teachers are bitches. Then, my MOM was being a computer hawk and watching over me. THEN she saw my friend curse on AIM and she was like no computer for two weeks. That's what's been keeping me.

I'm planning to spend all this weekend typing everything I have written up, then I probably won't continue it b/c it just, like, fell apart. But anyone who wants to continue it I would be forever grateful to them. And I'll review and add you to my favorites.

So... that's about it, and I'm really sorry to everyone.

Ai


	5. Author's Note Again!

Okay, everyone, the big news is here!!!

Your new authoress is:

KaraKurama

She will be continuing my fan fiction, Youko's Girl, and I am forever grateful to her for that.

I know you all love me, tear tear but I'm sure you'll love Alyssa just as, if not more than as, much as you do me.

P.S. Don't be mean to her, she's a very nice person.

Ai


End file.
